Timeline
Circa 13.7 Billion years ago *''Le Cluk'', The Yeast Bunnies & The Infinity Jauntlet are all created simultaneously. 348 B.C. * Plato comes into contact of the bare Infinity Jauntlet but is thrown back from a surge of power, contracting Jaundice and killing him instantaneously. 0 A.D. * A Yeast Bunny urinates a massive kidney stone with potent infection-inflicting powers, known now as the Yeast Kidney Stone. ~1465 * Le Cluk roams to Kazakhstan & begins attacking villages, known later as Cluk Rampages. November 19th, 1863 * Abraham Lincoln, 16th President of the United States, delivers his famous Gettysburg Address, the first documented instance of Heat and Bars being preformed simultaneously. December 4th, 2007 * ''Pasquel FeelinSour'', and therefore IvanSonicGamer, is born. * Le Cluk moves to Barnaul under the alias Dimitri Notcluk and quickly befriends Ivan. January 23rd, 2009 * Le Cluk turns 7 in what is known to be the only documented event in which he has aged. October 2nd, 2010 * ''Gerald Magoonez'''' is born in the southern territory of the Merged Americas.'' November 20, 2010 * ''Freddy Gosmier'''' is born in a coffee shop.'' July 3rd, 2011 * Mariofan888 uploads his song "1, 2, Oatmeal" on the video sharing website YouTube. His song is one of few instances of concurrent Heat and Bars. November 6th, 2012 * Freddy founds the popular coffee chain Dother Brothers. October 1, 2016 * Pasquel heads to Barnaul for a "business trip". December 28th, 2016 * Barnaul is destroyed by Le Cluk & the Cryptids. December 29th, 2016 * The Water Bottle Challenge, Hot Fry Water & 3DS Vape videos are all recorded, establishing Ivan's YouTube personality. Jun 10, 2017 * ''Edmund Dobbie'''' is born in the ruins of Barnaul, but moves to the Merged Americas.'' September 1st, 2017 * The first Ghiblifest is hosted at Pasquel's house. September 11th, 2017 * Ivan's Banana Gerbers video is recorded. February 25th, 2018 * Ivan's Taki Pickle video is recorded. March 21st, 2018 * Pasquel and his family travel to Doshington, Colombia. * Ivan's "Ice Drinking Challenge" is recorded. March 22nd, 2018 * The name "Trevor" is coined as a nickname for Edmund by Pasquel. * Edmund goes to the vents for the first time at the International Spy Museum. March 24th, 2018 * Gerald'' Magoons Edmund for the first time.'' March 25th, 2018 * Edmund'' accidentally runs into an old lady while unsuccessfully attempting to pronounce the word "penis".'' March 30th, 2018 * The second Ghiblifest is hosted at Pasquel's house. May 12th, 2018 * IvanSonicGamer is visited by Gangrene and Leprosy for the first time in years. * Ivan's Spicy Skittle Cereal review is recorded. May 29th, 2018 * The Leprosy Stone is forged by Leprosy. June 18th, 2018 * ''Jahseh Onfroy'''' dies in an assassination. (#LLJ)'' June 29th, 2018 *Pasquel'' hosts an epic Gorillazfest at his house in celebration of the 6th Gorillaz studio album, The Now Now.'' *''IvanSonicGamer is attacked by Le Cluk, who had previously not appeared since Barnaul's fall.'' *Ivan's Slop and Slime and Bootleg Lean reviews are recorded. July 29th, 2018 * The Dinos for Dobbie event is hosted. * Ivan'' consumes Spicy Oreo Gumbo under the protection of his long-time friend UgandanKnucklesGamer420.'' * DimitriGamingSiberia is established as Dimitri's YouTuber profile, and he consumes Expired Mountain Dew. September 2nd, 2018 * The third Ghiblifest is hosted at Pasquel's house. * IvanSonicGamer'' reviews Monster Zero Ultra, Watermelon Soup Life Hack, a Lychee Juice Box and Baked Beans.'' September 3rd, 2018 *''JuanMarioGamer reviews Boiled Milk Tomatoes, and Ivan reveals his alternate personality as the American Chef Ivan.'' October 18th, 2018 * IvanSonicGamer meets Giorgio D'Helena to film an episode of MTV Cribs, in which Giorgio explores Ivan's house accompanied by Ivan's commentary. October 31st, 2018 * IvanSonicGamer makes a trek to Walmart accompanied by several neutral Cryptids (as well as Gangrene), where he is forced to consume soda, candy corn, relish and Widowmaker Finger candies upon arrival. This is filmed for his Halloween Special. February 17th, 2019 * The fourth Ghiblifest is hosted at Pasquel's house. * IvanSonicGamer reviews pepperoni pizza and produces a music video for The BoyBoy West Coast's hit single Bottoms Up. March 19th *''Le Cluk records bars for Edmund Dobbie, and is then taken to Sout Park.'' October 11th, 2019 * Edmund Dobbie releases his first LP, DEWP, under his pseudonym BigDobbie. Immediately after the release, Dobbie is taken to Sout Park, for "conspiring with an enemy of the state" (Cluk). November 5th, 2019 * Edmund releases his EP YUNG LEGENDS, albeit in captivity. November 28th, 2019 * Sout Park is infiltrated by The Merchant, and frees the captives. '' * ''HAZMAT is released a few minutes later. Category:Events Category:Phenomena